


Seventeen Littles

by Ilobumycarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregivers, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, babyspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilobumycarat/pseuds/Ilobumycarat
Summary: The littles: Seungkwan, Jihoon, Minghao, Chan, SeokminCaregivers: The rest of svt___Takes place when they were in Mansae era





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan was currently freaking out because he had a total of 5 littles in his hands and no one was offering any help. Jeonghan was in the living room with Woozi and Minghao drawing in the corner, Seungkwan and Dk screaming and fighting over a stuffed unicorn and a crying Dino in his arms that also happened to be in baby space.

Vernon walked in and paused for a second and was about to walk out when he realized that it was his baby boy that was screaming. He ran over to the two boys and immediately taking the stuffed animal from their hands. Seungkwan just looked at him with teary eyes and Dk let out a loud scream.  "DADDY!" Seungkwan yelled. "Seokie took my stuffie!!" Seungkwan now throwing a tantrum. Vernon turned around to see that seungkwan's screaming was just making Chan cry harder. "Take Chan to his room," Vernon told Jeonghan over the screams. 

Jeonghan got up and left, leaving Vernon to deal with the other two crying Littles. Vernon was getting annoyed with all the cries so he took action. "Baby boy if you don't stop right  now your tush will be red." Seungkwan stopped all of his arm flailing and watched as his daddy calmed down Seokmin. Vernon wiping away Seokmin tears and telling him to take deep breaths was starting to make seungkwan jealous.

Seungkwan quietly crawled over to Vernon and tugged on his sleeve, trying not to get on his bad side again. Vernon took his attention away from the now calm boy and saw Seungkwan with an even more swollen face than usual, he thought he looked so cute but sad. "Aww is my baby jealous~" He cooed and picked Seungkwan up and sat him down on his lap.

"Now tell me, which one of you had the stuffie first?" He said with a stern voice and serious face. Seokmin looked down while Seungkwan looked  at him accusingly. Vernon looked at Seokmin and sighed "Seokie will you tell me why you took Seungkwan's stuffie when you had dozens more in your room." Vernon asked but more commanding. Seokmin sniffles and then speaks, "I don't 'ave any unicorn stuffies. It unfair Kwan only have." Vernon immediately softened his face and thought of a compromise. "How about we go buy you a unicorn stuffie this weekend? Ok." He said. Dk's face lighted up and he nodded his head excitedly.

"Seokie, you can has Mrs.Glitter until you gets yours," Seungkwan said handing over the stuffie to his friend. Seokmin was happy Seungkwan was sharing his stuffie with him. "Tank you Kwanie~" He replied.

Vernon looked at the two other Littles that had surprisingly been quiet this whole time. Vernon crouches next to Woozi and Minghao, "How are my two angels doing?" Woozi didn't even bother taking out his pacifier and just smiled. Minghao actually took his pacifier out. "Gud how are 'ou?" He lisped and stuck the pacifier back in his mouth. Vernon chuckled, "Can I get anything for my good boys?" Minghao behind his pacifier said he wanted some milk and Jihoon just shook his head. Before going to the kitchen he checked on Seungkwan and Seokmin and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan carried Chan out of the loud living room to the little's room. Sitting down in the rocking chair cradling Chan he calmly asked why he was crying. He pointed to his head, "Hurt." He said in a small voice. "Oh my poor baby has a headache." Jeonghan said in a soothing voice while kissing the top of his head.

"Appa~" Chan whined while clutching his head. "I'll make you feel all better sweetie." Jeonghan replied as he got up to go get some medicine for his little boy. Walking down the hall carrying Chan, Jeonghan bumped into Seungcheol who was walking out of his own bedroom. "Perfect, Cheolie can you please hold Chan while I go get him medicine?" Jeonghan asked but mouthed medicine so Chan wouldn't throw a fit, yet. "Of course." Seungcheol says reaching out to carry the baby. Chan felt someone's hands on him and whined into Jeonghan's neck; not being able to see who it was. "Baby it's just your other appa c'mon." He tried again.

Chan turned around saw his daddy and then immediately made grabby hands towards him while making babbling noises. Seungcheol gladly accepted him and took him in his arms walking to the living room to sit down. Jeonghan made his way to the kitchen to see Vernon and Hoshi preparing some snacks.

"Hey guys." Jeonghan said. Hellos and his were heard. Jeonghan went straight to the medicine cabinet got a small pill that would be easy for Dino to swallow. He got a clean sippy cup and filled it up with some water then walked to the living room. Jeonghan saw Seungcheol cradling Dino in his arms while humming a tune. He handed the pill and sippy cup to Seungcheol, "Please make sure he doesn't choke on it. I'm going to check on my other babies." He looks over to the four other littles that were currently watching a movie or three littles and a sleepy Jihoon.

He picked him up and took him to the little room. Jihoon rested his head on Jeonghan's shoulder, feeling really worn out. Jeonghan ran his hand up and down his back to help him relax. Laying him down on the changing table Jeonghan saw that the little had used his diaper. Cleaning him up and putting a new pull-up on him Jeonghan laid him down in his crib. Quietly leaving the room he makes his way back to the living room.

Seungcheol was helping Chan go to sleep by rocking him back and forth in his arms. "Can you please look after him today?" Jeonghan asks with pleading eyes. "Of course don't worry about it, babe." Seungcheol says then kisses Jeonghan's forehead.

At that moment Mingyu and Wonwoo walk into the living room. "Hello." Mingyu says, patting the heads of the littles then sitting on the couch with Wonwoo right next to him. "Hav oo guys 'een my daddy?" Minghao asked looking up to both Mingyu and Wonwoo. "Oh Jun? I think I saw him with Joshua leaving the dorm to go to the convenience store." Mingyu answered.

"Otay." Minghao said looking down, crawling back to his spot next to Seungkwan and Dk. "Hey cheer up, he'll be back soon." Wonwoo said with a smile. "I know but I aven't 'een him since the morning." Mingyu got up and walked over to Minghao, "It's okay until he gets back you can just hang with me and Wonwoo." Picking him up and taking him over to Wonwoo. He sat Minghao down on to Wonwoo's lap. "Ok, I guess." Minghao replied with a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo and Mingyu went into their room after Mingyu had whispered something in his ear and lead him out of the living room.

Mingyu shut the door behind the two then lead Wonwoo to the middle of the room. "How about you give me another stress relieving session?" Mingyu said in Wonwoo's ear then kissing the top of it. "Ok." Wonwoo whispered back, going on his knees. He started unbuckling Mingyu's belt and palming him through his boxers. Wonwoo just shimmied down his pants to have access to his length, then gave butterfly kisses to the tip. Mingyu let out a groan, "Quit teasing, come on." He said.

Minghao was currently in the living room with his daddy and his uncles Joshua and Seungcheol. Minghao looked up from his spot on Jun's lap. "Daddy where's gyu-ie and won-ie?" He asked. "I think their in their room. Do you want to go see them baby?" Jun said. "Yeah!" Minghao yelled, nodding his head up and down fast. "Ok go get them while I go to the kitchen and get you a snack." Jun told Minghao while getting up and setting him on the ground. "Ok daddy!" Minghao said and ran off.

Minghao was walking down the hall in his onesie while calling out his hyung's names. He arrived at their door not knocking just calling out, "Meanie~!" He stop right where he was and saw how Mingyu fumbled with putting something away and buckling back up his belt and how Wonwoo got up from his knees quickly and wiped his mouth. "Uhh. . . s-sweetie uh what a-are you doing h-here?" Mingyu stuttered out as he was breathing deeply. Minghao tilted his head to the side, "What was won-ie doing kneeling in front of you gyu-ie?" He asked. "Uh well you s-see..." Mingyu tried to explain. Wonwoo saw how he was struggling and took over. "Hey sunflower. How about we go get some lollys for you." He walked over to Minghao and picked him up, trying to change the subject.

"Lollys before lunch?!" Minghao said not thinking it was true. "Yeah but you're not allowed to tell your daddy or hyungs ok?" Wonwoo said quietly to Minghao while leaving the room. Mingyu stood there for a good minute before heading to the kitchen where Wonwoo was. Wonwoo set Minghao down on the kitchen island and went over to the pantry. He choose a couple flavors of dum dums. He handed Minghao one and put the rest in his pocket.

Walking into the living room Wonwoo saw Jun sitting on the couch with a plate of grilled cheeses. He froze, he set Minghao down, and slowly walked out of the room trying to avoid getting in trouble. "Wait... where are you go-" Jun saw Minghao standing there with a dum dum in his mouth and got upset. "Sunflower where did you get that?" he said setting the plate down and going to Minghao. The little's eyes filled with innocent looked up at his daddy. "Wonie gave it to me 'addy." He said happily totally forgetting what Wonwoo had told him. "Oh did he." Jun said calmly mad, he picked Minghao up and took him over to the couch. "I'll make sure to talk to him, why don't you eat your grilled cheese." Jun said, by now Minghao had finished his lolly and was chewing on the stick.

~~~

Jeonghan's Pov

Chan and Jihoon were currently in baby space and me and Seungcheol were taking care of them. I was holding Chan in my arms trying to rock him to sleep while Seungcheol was trying to hold Jihoon who was silently whining.

I set the now asleep Chan into the big crib with his blue pacifier. I went over to see the problem with Jihoon. "Why is my baby upset?" I say in a baby voice. "I think he wants Soonyoung." Seungcheol replied still trying to hold the thrashing Jihoon. "Dada~" He whimpers at the mention of his daddy. "I'll take him." I tell him, I grab Jihoon in my arms and stroke his hair. "Ok let's go to your daddy." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeonghan carried Jihoon throughout the dorm on the search for Soonyoung. Jihoon being little started kicking his feet around while in Jeonghan's arms. "Calm down honey," Jeonghan said trying to comfort him. "Dada~" Jihoon whimpered then followed by a bunch of babbles. Jeonghan finally made it to Soonyoung's room, walking in without knocking. "Hosh~ Someone misses you," Jeonghan said. Jihoon lifted his head from the crook of Jeonghan's neck. He saw his daddy and immediately held his hands out and let out noises that were incoherent. "Awh my little baby, I'm sorry daddy wasn't there," Soonyoung said getting up and taking Jihoon in his arms.

Jihoon clung to him like a koala, and Soonyoung sat back down caressing his head lovingly. "Do you want a bottle buddy?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon only understanding the word 'bottle', he eagerly nodded his head. Jeonghan still in the room, Soonyoung asked him to go warm him up a bottle. Jihoon being impatient and not having a pacifier, grabbed Soonyoung's hand and brought his fingers up to his mouth. "Ok just in the meantime." Soonyoung compelled because he knew that Jeonghan would be back soon.

Jeonghan came back in the room with a bottle of vanilla flavored milk. "Don't worry it's not too hot," Jeonghan said handing the bottle over to Soonyoung. "Thanks, hyung." He replied. Jeonghan left to give them alone time. Soonyoung turned Jihoon so that his side was against Soonyoung's chest. He put the nipple of the bottle up to Jihoon's mouth, who immediately started drinking it. Jihoon started sucking quickly, one hand around the bottle and one gripping Soonyoung's shirt. "Hey slow down sweetie," Soonyoung said pulling it away from him a little.

By the time the bottle was down Jihoon was half asleep and was trying not to go to sleep. "Let's set you down for a nap, honey." Soonyoung said getting up with Jihoon in his arms.

~~~

Vernon and Seungkwan were currently sitting in the living room, Seungkwan in the headspace of a five-year-old and watching Disney channel. The commercials came on and Vernon zoned out and just decided to focus on the fan up on the ceiling. Seungkwan having the childish mindset paid attention to the commercials because they were colorful and made him excited when looking at the toys.

A commercial came on about Barbie doll: Princess edition. Seungkwan eyes lit up with excitement, he saw how the doll was wearing a pink gown that had sequence and glitter, and on top of that, she also had a beautiful tiara.

He was always stuck with the toys his daddy or other people had given him, mostly being toy trucks and superhero action figures. Before the commercial ended Seungkwan quickly turned around from his spot on the carpet and pulled on the sleeve of Vernon's sleeve. "Daddy, Daddy get me that pleeeeeese," Seungkwan begged pointing at the tv screen showed Barbie.

Vernon looked at the screen then back at Seungkwan on the floor. "Uhh... sure honey," Vernon replied hesitantly while lifting him up on to his lap. Vernon wasn't weirded out or anything, they were all gay for god's sakes, but with how he grew up in Korea it's how he was taught, even if it was already 2017. "We can go check it out next time we go to the store," Vernon said to him. Seungkwan's expression changed, he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, "But want now daddy." Seungkwan exclaimed raising his voice a bit.

"Honey no fits, I already said we would get it the next time," Vernon said calmly, looking down at Seungkwan. Seungkwan wiggled out of Vernon's grasp and stood up in front of him. Seungkwan crossed his arms getting more bratty by the second.  "No. I want now." He said stomping one foot. Vernon crossed his arms looking back at his little. "This is your last chance. Now just sit down with me and let's watch some cartoons or I won't hesitate to put you in time out."

Seungkwan glared at Vernon then glared down at his feet and clenched his fist at the ends of his sweater paws. Seungkwan then looked up after a couple seconds with a challenging look, being the stubborn or 'drama queen' he is, he fell down on his knees and started banging his fists on the ground.

Seungkwan looked up, tears threatening to fall, he saw a stuffed animal picked it up and threw it at Vernon. "Yah!" Vernon said putting up his arm to try and block it. "We do not throw things at daddy or anyone at all." He said sternly while getting up and walking over to Seungkwan. Seungkwan eyes flashed with fear, not wanting to get in trouble. "Come on, twenty minutes time-out," Vernon said grabbing onto Seungkwan's arm to help him up and over to the corner chair.

Seungkwan was crying, still not coming down from his fit. "No! No!" Seungkwan said pulling back on his daddy's arms. Vernon picks Seungkwan up and tried to set him on his hip despite Seungkwan's protests. "The more you fight, the bigger the punishment you get. So I suggest you calm down." Vernon says stroking the little's hair, to at least not have him cry while in time-out. Vernon set Seungkwan down in the chair that was facing the corner, even though Seungkwan whined the whole time. "I'm sorry but this is what bad boys get. I'll be back in twenty minutes, don't move." Vernon said checking the time to know when to go back for him.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
After Vernon had finally taken Seungkwan out of time out and made him apologize, seungkwan ran off to find Seokmin. Seungkwan walked into his hyung's room and found Seokmin out of headspace and watching a movie.   
"Seokmin hyung~ Help me, I'm mad at my daddy and I need help," Seungkwan whined as he pulled on Seokmin's arm. "Ah what happened?" The elder asked then continued to cuddle with seungkwan.

"I asked daddy for a Barbie Princess doll but he said l-later." Seungkwan started studdering now feeling kind of guilty for throwing a tantrum at his daddy. "Then what?" Dokyeom encouraged the younger to continue.   
"W-well I... kind of threw a small tantrum," Seungkwan confessed while looking down. Seokmin looked down at seungkwan then caressed the back of his brown hair. "Well did he punish you?" Seokmin asked curiously. "Yeh twenty minutes time out," Seungkwan replied quietly.

"Then I'm guessing that it wasn't such a small tantrum," Seokmin said.  
"What should I say to my daddy? I think he's still mad at me." The little said. "You should just talk it out with him, don't worry I'm sure he's not mad," Seokmin told him. "Maybe just apologize, kiss and makeup." He added. Seungkwan nodded muttering a small, you're right.   
___  
Vernon had gone to his fellow English speaking friend for some advice on what to do with his little.

"Oh come on man," Joshua said baffled after Vernon told him what happened earlier. "All he wanted was a doll, you totally overreacted," Joshua exclaimed. "Ok I get that but he still raised his voice at me and threw something at me." Vernon retorted back. Joshua took a deep breath, "Why did you even react in that way in the first place." Vernon stood there not doing anything for a while before he finally said, "Well he never wanted girl things before I just didn't really know how to react and told him we'd get it some other time." Joshua replied  with, "I'm pretty sure he called Seungcheol, oppa one time." Joshua said recalling the time where Seungkwan was in the headspace of a three-year-old and 'oppa' had slipped out of his mouth.

Vernon widened his eyes, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me." He said still surprised that Seungkwan would rather be/act as a girl. He had finally gotten over the whole thing and was willing to go along with it if it made Seungkwan happy but he was still in a state of shock. "Dumbass, what are you doing here go makeup with your little," Joshua said smacking the back of his head.  
___  
Vernon's Pov

I started to head to the living room after talking to Joshua hyung. I thought the living room was my best bet since the playroom doesn't have a tv in it. I saw Seungkwan sitting on the couch, with his knees under him and intently watching Sofia the First on the tv.

"Baby" I called out, making seungkwan turn his head at me.   
"Can we have a little talk?" I asked him in a small voice. He nodded silently, scooting over a bit on the couch for me.

I took a seat right next to him and began to stroke the top of his head while he was still facing forward. "Sweetie, I'm sorry," I started. Seungkwan's head snapped towards me. "I shouldn't have-" Seungkwan cut me off by saying, "No! Daddy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown a fit." He said looking at me with wide and ending it off by then giving me a sloppy, wet kiss on my lips.

It caught me off guard so I didn't really kiss back but when he pulled away from me, I shocked said "Where did that come from baby? You don't usually want kisses on the lips, you say that they are yucky."

"Well, Seokmin hyung told me to kiss and make up with you." He said with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, I am really sorry baby I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," I told him. "But you know what baby, you can have any toy you want, call people how you prefer," I added on.

"Because you're my own princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Jihoon was in the living room peacefully coloring in his Pororo coloring book while his daddy, Soonyoung watched over him. His little age being around three.   
"Daddy, where kwanie and seokie?" Jihoon asked, turning around to face Soonyoung.  
"They're in the playroom sweetie," Soonyoung responded.   
"Can I go to them, please?" Jihoon asked with puppy eyes.   
"Ok fine~ Let's go," Soonyoung said helping Jihoon up. He grabbed onto the little's hand and with another his coloring book and crayons.

Entering the playroom together they see Seokmin and Seungkwan playing with a dollhouse, Seungkwan with Barbie and Seokmin with Ken. Soonyoung walked his baby over to a small coffee table then set down Jihoon's stuff.   
"Baby your coloring book is right here," Soonyoung called to a distracted Jihoon.   
"No, it ok daddy, I wan play dolls too," Jihoon said. The little gave Soonyoung a kiss on his cheek then ran over to the others and sitting himself down on his knees.

"Here you can have Ryan."Seungkwan said handing over the doll to jihoon after Soonyoung left the room.  
"No," Jihoon said stubbornly, "I want that one." Jihoon pointed to the doll in seokmin's hand. A quiet tension filled the playroom. Jihoon reached over to grab the doll out of the others hand but seokmin quickly pulled away.   
"No, it's mine. I hab it first." Seokmin said. Jihoon fiddled with the bottom of his huge sweater getting kind of upset that he was not getting his way.

Seungkwan sat there watching the whole scene unfold, not giving it more thought he decided that Barbie should have a wardrobe change, and let the other littles be. Meanwhile, Jihoon had an uneasy look on his face thinking if he should make the next move.   
Seokmin was still defensively holding the Ken doll when suddenly he was pushed down by the short, usually, silent little forcefully trying to take the doll out of his hand.   
"Ah!" Seokmin yelped as jihoon sort of straddled him to reach the toy from seokmin's long arms.  
"Gib Gib now! I wan it!" Jihoon impatiently screamed.

Seungkwan ran out of the room to go get the other littles' daddies since it was starting to get heated.   
"Shua-oppa~ Hoshi-oppa~" Seungkwan called out as he ran into the living room. Seeing Mingyu, Minghao, Jeonghan, and of course Jisoo and Soonyoung sitting on the big L couch. Seungkwan stood in front of both of his hyungs jumping up and down in panic while also trying to get everything said in one breath.   
"Jihoonie a-and Dk is f-fighting right now, j-just cause Jihoonie wanted Ken doll e-even though we o-offered him, Ryan, then Dk said n-no then Jihoon j- jumped on top of D-dk then-" Seungkwan rambled on until Soonyoung cut him off saying, "He did what?" in a stern voice.

"Let's just go!" Jisoo said leaving the conversation alone and running up the stairs to the playroom. Opening the door hastily they walked into a pretty bad scene. The little redhead was pulling at the main vocals brunette's locks. He was still screaming things like 'gib' and 'I wan it'.

Soonyoung ran over to pick Jihoon up before he could hurt Seokmin anymore. While Joshua went to the now crying Seokmin, "Its okay now baby, don't cry." Jisoo said gently stroking Seokmin's pulled on hair.   
"Bad baby, You know want you did wrong." Soonyoung scolded a glossy-eyed Jihoon. "What happened to my good quiet behaved boy?" The older asked rhetorically. The little looked around the room shamefully as Soonyoung looked at him straight in his eyes.   
"I-i'm sor-ry." Jihoon managed to get out but break down in tears halfway.

Soonyoung wiped away Jihoon's tears telling him that he forgave him for his bad actions. The pair walked over to a now moderately calm Seokmin.   
"Ok come on apologize." Soonyoung encouraged Jihoon with a pat on the back.   
"I'm sorry," Jihoon said finally raising his head, "I sho not had fight wit you."   
"It okay. I forgive you." Seokmin said with a small smile. Jihoon's red tearstained face lit up a bit but he had regret soon flood his body, he sluggishly hugged him muttering a bunch of sorrys.

After a long hug, that really only little Jihoon enjoys, Seokmin had outstretched his arm to show that thing that caused the whole mess.   
"Here you can hab Ken." Seokmin offered to his friend. Jihoon smiled back at him and slowly grabbed the doll.   
"Okay how about we leave this here and go get a snack?" Joshua said softly.   
"Yeah, maybe some apple juice and celery sticks?" Soonyoung added knowing it's one of their favorites.   
"Yay!" Both littles yelled running out of the room holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Today half of seventeen were out of the dorms because of their schedule. Leaving seungcheol and jeonghan with seungkwan, chan, jihoon, and minghao. It just so happened that they were all in littlespace. To be honest they were in for a long day. The ratio of caregivers to littles was 2:4, they double them. But jeonghan and seungcheol still looked at it positively, thinking it was a good idea for parents to spend time with their kids. Even if seokmin wasn't there.

It was calm at the moment but it was an unsettling type of silence. The two caregivers were in the living room watching tv while the littles were in their playroom. (Except chan who was napping.) Or at least they thought they were in the playroom but it was strangely peaceful. Even on days where there was only one little, you could still hear some commotion across the dorm.

"Do you hear that?" Jeonghan asked turning down the volume of the tv. Seungcheol looked around, straining his ears to hear something. He gave Jeonghan a confused look. "I can't hear anything. What are you on about?" He replied confused. "Exactly, we can't hear anything and were in a house with four littles. They're up to something." Jeonghan said looking up. "My mom senses are tingling."

Seungcheol gave him an amused smile. "Can't we just enjoy it while it lasts?" He asked but Jeonghan was already off the couch, making his way to the staircase. Jeonghan made his way upstairs, Seungcheol following closely behind.

Jeonghan slowly opened the door to the playroom expecting the worse. Instead, he was meet with a mischievous little and another one covered head to toe in toilet paper. Seungkwan turned his head quickly to the door, he dropped the roll in his hands, "It not what it looks like. I swear." Jeonghan put his hands and his hips, giving the two a stern look. Only Minghao looked back with big innocent eyes not saying anything just obediently standing there. "I was just making ming a mummy," Seungkwan explained to Jeonghan defensively.

Seungcheol finally moved from where he was standing behind jeonghan to help minghao. "Sunflower did you want to or did seungkwanie drag you into this?" Seungcheol asked crouching down to where minghao was sitting. Minghao didn't say anything, just blinking his eyes. "Oh right," Seungcheol mumbled, removing the paper that was covering Minghao's mouth. "Minghao just listen to what seungkwanie say," he confessed absentmindedly, not really bothered that he was covered in toilet paper. "Here let me help you baby." Seungcheol then continuing with removing the mess off of the ramen head.

"At least you didn't force him... he kind of just listened. Still just because he's in a smaller headspace, don't take advantage of him." Jeonghan scolded seungkwan. He still didn't know if he was being mischievous or he just didn't know any better. "Where's Jihoon?" Jeonghan asked out loud. Glancing around the room he barely noticed Jihoon who had been in the corner of the room the whole time. "Baby~" Jeonghan called out as he walked over to Jihoon who was kind of just rolling on the floor. Once the little caught a glimpse of the older he let out something that sounded like a squeal. "Eomma~" He also called out like jeonghan did.

"Can my little baby tell me how old he is?" Jeonghan asked nicely. Jihoon stuck out his thumb in front of his face only to get distracted by it and then sticking it in his mouth. "I just going to guess around two," Jeonghan said chuckling. Jeonghan walking over with Jihoon now in his arms, he overheard seungcheol interrogating seungkwan how he got all the toilet paper. "We should check on Chan then we can all eat," Jeonghan announced so the littles could know too. "Yay food!" Seungkwan exclaimed grabbing Minghao's hand before running out the room.

"Here, let me hold jihoon so you can check on chan." Seungcheol offered. Jeonghan handed over jihoon, to which jihoon cuddled up against the new body of warmth letting out a few babbles. "Thanks, honey. Maybe give the kids a snack so they don't get antsy." Jeonghan replied. Jeonghan opened the door to the little room that had cribs, trying to be his quietest. Creeping up to the crib he could see chan sleeping peacefully. Jeonghan stayed there admiring chan endearing aura around him, thinking how he was a great thing in his life. He stroked chan's cheek not trying to startle him but instead gentle wake him up.

Chan's eyes fluttered open, just a little bit irritated that his sleep was interrupted. The little let a hum, stretching his arms out before he looked up noticing jeonghan. "Hi baby, did you sleep well?" Jeognhan asked while rubbing chan's belly over his onesie. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a response he waited till chan was fully awake before changing him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jeonghan walked into the kitchen with Chan in his arms, to see that Seungcheol had given all the littles a GoGo squeeZ each. "Does everyone want to watch cartoons while Eomma makes some yummy food?" He called out. Seungkwan got up grabbing onto Minghao's hand before running to the living room. While the two other smaller (headspace) littles stayed in their place of their caregiver's arms.

Seungcheol had made the mistake of letting Jihoon eat his applesauce by himself. The little had managed to get it around his mouth and dripping down his shirt. "Aigoo, you're covered in food baby." Jeonghan cooed as he cleaned Jihoon's face with a napkin. Jihoon smacked lips to try and eat the rest of his snack that wasn't away from his reach. "Oh sorry, I wasn't keeping an eye on him. I was listening to Seungkwan's conversation." Seungcheol said. "He was talking about if his unicorn stuffie ever came to life, but I think he was talking too fast that Minghao didn't understand." He spouted with a big smile on his face.  

Jeonghan chuckled, bouncing chan on his hip to wake him up. "Well, can you take Jihoon and Chan and put them in the playpen. Oh and give Chan a pacifier or else he'll get grouchy." Jeonghan reminded. "The only reason why he's fine right now is because he's sleepy." Seungcheol nodded getting up. "Got it, I'll take Jihoon and come back for Chan."

After Seungcheol had carried the littles out of the kitchen, Jeonghan started to make the kimchi fried rice enough for them only, knowing the other members that out will already eat.

Meanwhile in the living room, after Seungcheol had given a pacifier to all the littles except Seungkwan because he was bigger, he had just started relaxing when he started getting pouty. "Appa, I want a paci too," Seungkwan muttered. Seungcheol looked over at him, "I thought big boys don't need a paci. Aren't you six years old, Kwanie?" Seungcheol answered. Seungkwan looked at the ground thinking about his next words while biting his lips. "Ummm, big boys can 'ave paci too." He insisted. "Baby, yesterday you were refusing a paci because you were too big?" The eldest pointed out. "Do you really need a paci or do you just want one because you don't have one," Seungcheol told him in a knowing tone. 

Before Seungcheol could handle the situation the little got up from his spot on the floor and ran to the kitchen yelling out, "Eomma!~" 

Seungkwan quickly reached Jeonghan and dragged his attention away from his cooking. "Appa won't let me have paci!" Seungkwan tattled. Jeonghan looked at the doorway of the kitchen where seungcheol was leaning against sheepishly. "Why won't you just let him have a paci?" Jeonghan said running his hands through Seungkwan's hair soothingly.

"Ok I'm sorry, don't be mad boo. I'll get my baby a paci." Seungcheol apologized kissing his forehead over his bangs. He rushed out of the room to go get Seungkwan his paci. While that happened Jeonghan watched over Seungkwan. "Wait... did he leave... the babies alone?" He tentatively asked.

Seungkwan looked up at him, he nodded his head up and down. "Yup, Appa followed me an' left thems alone." Jeonghan widened his eyes only feeling a little bit of reassurance, knowing they were in the playpen and Minghao was a good boy. "Well the foods done," he turned off the stove, "let's go get the others to the kitchen. Appa should be back by then." Jeonghan said grabbing Seungkwan's hand and heading to the living room.


End file.
